


Felicity Versus The Sleepover

by Girlwithsixsmiles



Series: Felicity Versus [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Chuck (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Bratva, F/M, Homage to The Proposal if you squint, Pillow fights are apparently a thing, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlwithsixsmiles/pseuds/Girlwithsixsmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the fake boyfriend invites himself over for a cover sleepover, Felicity prepares in the only way she knows how—-freaking out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicity Versus The Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to humansrsuperior, chasethewind, thecoolcheryl, and macyaudenstar for betaing!

“You know, if you keep doing that, you’re going to wear a hole in the floor.”

 

Felicity stopped her pacing, looking up to find Laurel standing in her doorway.

 

“Sorry. I…” Felicity trailed off, not sure what to say.

 

“What’s on your mind?” Laurel asked as she made her way into the room, taking a seat on the corner of Felicity’s bed.

 

It was a loaded question, more than Laurel could know.

 

“Oh, it’s nothing. I’m just waiting for Oliver to get here.” Felicity was hoping that would be the end of it, that she had successfully deflected further questioning, but she should have known better. Awesome’s inquisitive nature, as well as her profession as a lawyer, meant she didn’t stand a chance.

 

“Are you nervous about something?”

 

Felicity snorted in response. That was certainly one way of putting it.

 

Oliver had informed Felicity that they needed to reinforce their cover relationship in a big way. If he was going to be in the picture for an indefinite period of time as her handler, then her friends and family needed to be convinced that their relationship was progressing. Thus, Oliver had taken it upon himself to propose that he should sleep over at Felicity’s. Cue the Felicity freak out sequence.

 

Realistically, she knew that Oliver would literally just be sleeping in her bed, but her ensuing anxiety would indicate otherwise.

 

Felicity looked over at Laurel, who was waiting patiently for an actual response. Obviously, she couldn’t fill her in on exactly why she was freaking out, but a little roundabout girl talk couldn’t hurt, could it?

 

Felicity rolled her eyes as she began to speak. “Oliver was planning on spending the night tonight.” That wasn’t even a lie. She might be picking up on this spy thing better than she thought.

 

“I see,” Laurel said in recognition. “And it’s been a while?”

 

Felicity cringed. So much for controlling the conversation. “You could say that…”

 

“Well,” Laurel began, “I don’t think you have anything to worry about. But if you’re anxious, I could show you a pose that might come in handy.”

 

“No offense, Laurel, but I don’t think yoga is going to help me calm down right now.”

 

“I was referring more to your flexibility, but I suppose it could be calming as well.”

 

“Flexibility?!”

 

Laurel raised an eyebrow. “Why do you think I’m doing yoga all the time?”

 

It took a beat for Felicity to catch on to Laurel’s sentiment. “UGH! Gross! I do not want to know about your sex life with my brother!” This conversation could not have turned more mortifying.

 

Laurel laughed. “Just trying to help a sister out.”

 

“Yeah, that was the OPPOSITE of helpful. I think I need to go cleanse my brain somewhere.”

 

Felicity was thankful that her phone chose that moment to buzz on the other side of the room. She dashed over to snatch it, finding a message from Thea on the display. Unsurprisingly, the message was emoji-laden, containing a slice of pizza, a film reel, and nail polish, followed by question marks. Clearly, Thea was in the mood for a girl’s night. Felicity quickly tapped a reply, declining due to her “plans” with Oliver.

 

Before she could set the phone down, it was ringing, Thea’s picture lighting up the display.

 

“Yes, Thea?”

 

“So you’re ditching me tonight?”

 

“I told you, I have plans.”

 

“Plans with Ol-i-verrrr,” Laurel singsonged, loud enough for Thea to hear through the phone.

 

“Oooh, is tonight the night?” Thea gushed.

 

“Why do I even open my mouth around you two?” Felicity shook her head, combing her fingers through her hair.

 

Laurel reached up and easily removed the phone from Felicity’s grasp, placing it on speakerphone. “She’s freaking out, Thea.”

 

"Let me guess...she's about to develop blisters from her pacing?"

 

"Am I that predictable?" Felicity groaned.

 

"You're just set in your ways, that's all," Laurel said, reaching out to squeeze her shoulder.

 

"It's endearing, Fee, really," Thea chimed in. "But seriously, you need to shut those insecurities down. You got this. Oliver's totally into you."

 

"Thanks for the pep talk, but it's a little more complicated than that."

 

Thea's laugh crackled through the speaker. "You'll be fine.  It's like riding a bike!"

 

Cheeks aflame, Felicity barely managed to squeak out a response. "I'm hanging up now!" She disconnected the call and flopped onto her bed, lying on her back.

 

Laurel leaned over from her perch on the corner of the bed. "Might I make one suggestion?"

 

"If it involves downward-facing dog, I'd rather not hear it," Felicity groaned.

 

"Maybe you shouldn't wear your "holy" sweatpants when Oliver gets here?"

 

Not that it ultimately mattered due to the reality of their relationship, but Felicity's current wardrobe choice of an old MIT t-shirt and her rattiest sweatpants didn't exactly scream "sexy night with the boyfriend." Even if sleep was all that was happening tonight, they had a cover to uphold. Nobody would think she was planning on seducing Oliver Queen in her sweats.

 

“Noted.” Felicity sat back up in order to eyeball her closet. Awesome took that as her clue to leave, shutting the door behind her.

 

After making her way to the closet, she stood there internally debating outfits before realizing how ridiculous the whole thing was. She was going to be in her pajamas soon enough anyways. Oliver sure as hell didn’t care if she was wearing a dress or a sweater and jeans. She slid off her favorite sweatpants in exchange for a pair of jeans, replacing her t-shirt with a simple sweater.

 

It wasn’t long before the doorbell rang. Thankfully, Felicity didn’t have to race anyone to beat them to the door. Oliver was waiting in the leather jacket he wore on their first date. It was really a shame the man wasn’t better looking, Felicity thought with a snort.

 

“Hey,” Oliver said with a smile, leaning in to kiss her cheek as he entered the apartment.

 

“So I think the coast is clear. Tommy and Awesome seem to have conveniently disappeared.”

 

“Oh no, they’re still here.” As Felicity pinned him with a questioning look, Oliver continued. “There’s cameras installed in the apartment.” When Felicity’s eyes widened, he quickly added, “For security purposes, of course.”

 

“When did the government break in here to install those?” She asked, indignant.

 

“Sometime between our first and second date while everyone was at work?”

 

It was bad to have your privacy invaded, it was even worse to know it had been happening for an extended period of time without your knowledge. Felicity thought back to what the cameras might have captured, then remembered her earlier conversation with Laurel and Thea.

 

“Please tell me that they just record video and not audio.”

 

“What? Afraid I’ll hear you sing in the shower?”

 

“That would probably be less embarrassing.”

 

Oliver raised an eyebrow, but didn’t question her. “No, they haven’t planted any transmitters here.”

 

“Good.” Oliver listening in on the girl talk would have been the straw that broke the camel’s back.

 

They stood there for a moment in awkward silence. “Should we go to my room?” Felicity finally asked.

 

“Sure,” Oliver agreed.

 

Felicity had made sure to hide the embarrassing high school photos and soccer participation trophies that littered her room, but considering he was a spy, he’d probably already seen it in her file. Plus, he wasn’t actually her boyfriend, so she had no logical reason to be nervous. But as he entered her bedroom, the tell-tale pang of nervousness still made her stomach flip.

 

She could feel herself start to fidget, clutching her elbow with her other arm, pulling at a loose thread in her sweater. “So….do you want to watch a movie or something? I could make popcorn, or….”

 

“We could do that. It’s pretty early still.”

 

“Okay.” She hooked her thumb over her shoulder, pointing towards the hallway. “I’m just gonna pop some popcorn and grab a few drinks. You can go ahead and pick out a movie from the shelf over there.”

 

“You’re going to let me pick? Why do I feel as though I am going to be judged on my choice?”

 

Felicity chuckled and felt herself relax a miniscule bit. “Don’t worry. You can’t go wrong with anything off of that shelf. If you were going through Tommy’s collection, however….that’s a different story. Be right back.”

 

Oliver smiled as he turned to peruse the offerings on the shelf.

 

By the time Felicity returned with the bowl of popcorn and two cans of soda, Oliver had already made himself comfortable on her bed, back propped up against the headboard. She hesitated in the doorway, momentarily startled by the sight of Oliver Queen lying on her bed. Quickly counting down from three in her head, she finally took the last few steps needed to join him on the bed.

 

“So what did you decide on?” Felicity asked as she passed a can to Oliver.

 

“Robin Hood: Men In Tights.”

 

“Good choice. It’s a classic.”

 

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen it, but it was one of my favorite movies as a kid.”

 

“I wouldn’t peg you as a Mel Brooks fan.”

 

“What, you figured I only like movies where there’s lots of explosions?”

 

“Kind of,” Felicity shrugged.

 

“I’m offended,” Oliver said in mock exasperation, placing his hand on his chest. “But that’s typically true.”

 

They both laughed.

 

“So did you ever learn how to shoot a bow and arrow?”

 

“Not exactly. Langley doesn’t tend to catch too many criminals using medieval weaponry.”

 

“That’s a shame. I bet you would look really good with a bow and arrow. Not that you don’t look good with a gun! And not that I’m trying to tell you that you look good, which you do, don’t get me wrong--”

 

Oliver’s grip on her wrist halted her ramble. “It’s fine. I know what you meant.”

 

They lapsed into silence as Felicity started the movie. Normally, she would have no problems paying attention to the movie, but she quickly found her mind drifting elsewhere. Specifically, she was analyzing the four different places where they were currently touching. Shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip, ankle to shin, and elbow to forearm. It was all completely innocent in nature, a direct result of sitting side by side on the bed. But it was the closest they had been for an extended period of time, the dance floor notwithstanding. If she was being honest with herself, it was the closest she had been to a guy (besides Tommy, of course) for an unfortunately long amount of time. The nervousness spawned by his proximity was nothing new for Felicity, but it irritated her just the same. She really needed to learn how to keep her cool.

 

Oliver’s deep belly laugh brought her back to attention. Releasing a deep breath, she tucked her feet under her, trying to get more comfortable.

 

The next thing she knew, Oliver was nudging her shoulder. “Hey, sleepyhead. You passed out on me.”

 

Felicity raised her head, which had been resting on his shoulder. “Is the movie over?”

 

“Yep. You missed it.”

 

She raised her arms above her head, stretching. A panicked thought caused her to whip her head to face Oliver. “Oh god, I didn’t drool on you, did I?”

 

Oliver looked down at his shirt and smiled. “Nope, all dry.”

 

She hopped up from the bed. “I’m going to go put my PJs on. I’ll be right back.”

 

“Okay. I’ll clean up our popcorn.”

 

Felicity grabbed the t-shirt and sweatpants she had hastily discarded earlier and headed to the bathroom. Immediately, she went to go splash some cold water on her face. After all her anxiety, she couldn’t believe she actually fell asleep, and on top of him, no less!

 

Returning back to her cozy sweatpant outfit, she made her way back to the bedroom. She found Oliver unfolding a quilt and laying it out on the ground.

 

“You’re not planning on sleeping on the floor, are you?”

 

Oliver looked over at her. “It’s your bed. Don’t worry about it, I’ll be fine down here.”

 

“There’s more than enough room for both of us.”

 

“I insist.”

 

“Ooookay then. Well, at least let me get you some pillows.”

 

Turning her back so that she could reach the pillows in her closet, she turned back around to find Oliver toeing off his shoes and pulling down his pants.

 

“What are you doing?” Felicity shrieked, throwing a pillow at Oliver’s chest.

 

Oliver caught the fluffy weapon easily and set it down. “You don’t expect me to sleep in jeans, do you?”

 

“I _expected_ you to change in the bathroom.”

 

“I don’t need to change,” Oliver said as he whipped his t-shirt over his head, left in just his boxer briefs. “All done.”

 

Obviously, Felicity knew that Oliver was well-built (and she had a sneak preview when he got soaked the night they met), but it was nothing compared to seeing it in the flesh. There was, of course, the obligatory six pack, but what she didn’t count on was the tattoo on his left pec. She also didn’t count on flashing on it either.

 

The tattoo, an eight-pronged star-like symbol, traced back to the Russian mafia, known as the Bratva. At least, that’s what CIA records seemed to indicate. But why would Oliver have that tattooed on him?

 

“Felicity?” He snapped his fingers in front of her face. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

 

“You had this stare--”

 

“I wasn’t staring! Well, I mean, I was, but not because of all of that,” she said, gesturing towards his chest. “I just, uh, when were you in Russia?”

 

“Russia?” Oliver had a befuddled look on his face.

 

“Your tattoo. I flashed on it.”

 

“Right,” Oliver said with a grimace as he sat down on his makeshift quilt mattress.

 

When he didn’t continue, Felicity moved over to the bed, pulling the covers back. “Care to elaborate on how you were involved with the Russian mafia?”

 

She could no longer see him on the floor from her position, but she could hear him take a deep breath and exhale loudly.

 

“Take your time, I don’t mind. We’ve got all night.”

 

Oliver choked out a bitter laugh. “It was an extended undercover mission,” he finally began. “The agency wanted to gain intel on the Bratva. Organized crime is rampant in Russia, but there were rumblings that they were on the move, looking to expand their footprint. I was sent to work my way up through the organization, learning as much as I could and relaying that back to Langley. I advanced all the way up to captain, which is what the tattoo is for.”

 

“You couldn’t just get a nice stick-on version?”

 

Oliver’s chuckle this time was a little more genuine. “Unfortunately, the Bratva tend to frown on that sort of thing.”

 

“So if I asked you to teach me Russian, would you?”

 

“Nyet.”

 

“Ugh. You’re no fun,” Felicity whined. “Can you at least teach me the curse words so I have them in my arsenal?”

 

“Your arsenal?” Felicity could picture Oliver’s raised eyebrow.

 

“I have to have _something_ to say when customers piss me off or something isn’t working right.”

 

“We might be able to work something out. I suppose it’s the least I could do.”

 

“I guess I’ll have to take what I can get.”

 

Initially, when there was no response from Oliver, Felicity assumed he had nothing left to say. In her brief experience with Oliver Queen, she had found he was a man of few words. But when she heard a familiar rumble a few moments later, she realized he was, in fact, asleep. And snoring.

 

She took that as her cue to call it a night as well. Turning off her bedside lamp, she settled into her blankets. As easy as it was to fall asleep earlier, thoughts were racing through her head, more than one of which focusing on the fact that Oliver was nearly naked just a few feet away. There was definitely a decision that needed to be made: to either suck it up and be a “professional” about their arrangement, or fully embrace it, making the most of every situation and living vicariously through this alternate reality. Truth be told, she was definitely leaning toward the latter. It had been fun so far, if a little nerve-wracking.

 

She finally drifted off a little while later, visions of Oliver in one of those furry Russian hats filling her head.

 

A sharp knock on the door woke Felicity up the following morning.

 

“Morning, lovebirds! Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes,” Tommy’s cheery voice resonated from the hallway. “Better get dressed!”

 

Knowing Tommy, he was probably just going to waltz right into the room when he returned back from the kitchen. Not only would he probably trip over Oliver on the floor, he’d be mightily confused as to what he was doing there as opposed to the bed.

 

“Oliver!” Felicity hissed. “You need to get up.” When there was no immediate response, she hurled a pillow in his direction, with a little more force than the previous night.

 

“Hmm….what’s happening?” Oliver grumbled sleepily.

 

“For a CIA agent, you sure are a sound sleeper,” Felicity mumbled under her breath. “You need to get up,” she directed at Oliver. “Tommy’s going to be back any minute.”

 

Sure enough, Tommy knocked again a few seconds later. Oliver sprang to his feet, kicking his quilts under the bed, then threw back the covers and dove in next to Felicity. His hair was mussed on one side, and Felicity reached over to try and smooth it out as Tommy walked in.

 

“Jeez, guys, at least wait until I’m out of the room,” Tommy joked.

 

“Morning, Tommy,” Felicity said, rolling her eyes.

 

“How’d you sleep?” Tommy asked with a wink.

 

Felicity felt around for another pillow to throw at her brother, but came up empty. Oliver helpfully leaned over and grabbed the pillow off the floor, handing it to her.

 

“Thank you,” she said to him pointedly as she flung the projectile at her brother.

 

“You’re welcome,” Oliver smirked.

 

“If you can pull yourselves apart, breakfast is ready now. I made pancakes.”

 

“We’ll be down in a minute,” Oliver replied.

 

“Don’t let the pancakes get cold!” Tommy said as he headed back out into the hall.

 

Felicity turned to face Oliver. “Ready for an awkward breakfast?”

 

“It’ll be fine.” He got up, pulling on his jeans and t-shirt. “Ready?” He asked, holding out his hand.

 

Threading her fingers through his, Felicity stood up. “Ready.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/feedback appreciated! :)


End file.
